


Heat My Blood, Chill My Spine

by kiki_chu



Series: Everyday (Love) Lives of Monster Boys [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood, Clubbing, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Oikawa is looking for a hookup at a club.The man he meets might just be his match.





	Heat My Blood, Chill My Spine

**Author's Note:**

> Not only did [Sleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleigh) beta this, her late night texts are also partially responsible for the creation of this universe.

Oikawa has never been to Last Set before, but he’s done this at plenty of other clubs and bars, and he has what he considers to be an excellent routine. He walks in, all grace and confidence. He’s in a teal v-neck shirt, a navy blazer, and a dark purple jean. He scans the room, slowly, lingeringly, ignoring the flashing lights to seek out any likely partners. He spots a couple of people, and he heads straight for the bar. He takes a drink with him to make his way around the room, hitting up the people he noted earlier one by one as he worked the room in a spiral from the edges of the club to the dance floor.

 

An hour later he brings his empty glass back to the bar, alone. He’s resigned himself to a long night of watching the door and waiting to see if anyone interesting will walk through the door. His second and third drink are non-alcoholic. He’s nearly at the bottom of his third glass when a door opens, and Oikawa chokes a little when he sees the newcomer.

 

He’s got fluffy grey hair and that soft feeling continues to his clothes, the torso portion of his white button up is white and pants that are dove-colored and tight. The man looks out over the dance floor, and Oikawa can set that he has a mole beneath his eyes. Soft and sexy, lace-boy might as well have a target sign with Oikawa’s name on it.

 

The man slides onto a bar chair and shortly has a drink in front of him. Oikawa already has a plan. He’s going to wait until the other man is nearly finished before asking if he’d like a second drink. He can already picture himself, charming smile in place as he slides onto the seat next to him. But even as he’s holding that picture in his mind’s eye, a woman with black shoulder length hair moves in and steals what Oikawa is already thinking of as his seat.

 

The woman is leaning close, speaking quietly and touches the man’s arm lightly. Oikawa is fuming. He doesn’t like this at all. He’s becoming red-eyed, others might say green with envy. The man is laughing, and all Oikawa can do is try to come up with a reason to go over and interrupt. He wonders if it would be too obvious if he pulls out his phone and looks up a wikihow article. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so fixated on someone before, doesn’t even know why that’s the case now.

 

Oikawa is focused, but he doesn’t realize that he’s staring so hard until the man looks over from his companion, and their eyes meet. Oikawa freezes, he can’t even flinch. This isn’t good. He thinks he’s blown his chance with lace-boy completely without even speaking a word.

 

The man holds his gaze, and his lips quirk. He leans over and says something to the woman with him before standing. He doesn’t look away from Oikawa once.

 

Lace-boy is coming to him, and Oikawa can’t believe it. He sits taller. He wants to check his hair and straighten his clothes, but can’t while being watched.

 

The man arrives at Oikawa’s side. If Oikawa could dream, he would have them about the way lace-boy straddles the bar stool next to him. He puts his elbow on the bar, rests his face on his fist just under his mole, and peers up at Oikawa through his mascara darkened lashes. This boy sure knows his angles, Oikawa thinks distantly.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“Yeah.” His voice comes out a little high pitched, but he’s proud of himself for being able to speak at all. “I’d love one.”

 

He needed one, his throat was dry all of a sudden. The bartender materializes in front of them and seconds later Oikawa has a brightly colored cocktail in front of him. He takes a big gulp and the alcohol burns down his throat. He gets it down manfully, and smiles back at the man who bought it. Lace-boy is sipping his own drink from a long, thin glass.

 

“My name is Oikawa.” He holds out a hand.

 

“Suga.”

 

Suga puts his hand in Oikawa’s. It’s soft, but of the same temperature as Oikawa’s, which is just a little odd since Oikawa has a cooler body temperature than average.

 

“Is this your first time here, Oikawa-san?”

 

“It is, in fact. I take it you’re a regular?”

 

Suga nods. “I have some friends that go to the university near here, so they introduced me. Since it’s close to campus I feel a little safer, and there’s usually someone nearby if I need to call for help. But I don’t think that’ll be a problem today.”

 

Oikawa might be the biggest threat to Suga tonight. He takes another sip of his strong drink to smooth the way for a subject change.

 

“Your friends go to school, but not you?”

 

“I’m more of a night owl so I only take online course. How about you? Are you a student or are you working?”

 

“I do a lot of public relations work for my family.” This isn’t something he really wants to talk about either. “What sort of classes are you taking?”

 

“Whatever strikes my fancy. I take one or two at a time, but I’m trying to pick out a new class at the moment. There’s a class on folklore that sounds interesting, but there’s also an offline astronomy class that would actually work for me too.”

 

Oikawa perks up. “Oooh, I love space. Can I get the information for that class? Maybe we can be classmates.”

 

“Remind me later and I will. Want another drink?”

 

Oikawa had planned on only having one drink tonight. He wanted to keep a clear head, so he really should say no, but he couldn’t. The new drink Suga orders for him isn’t as strong as the first one, but Oikawa’s head is still buzzing a little by the time he gets halfway through.

 

The music changes from something bright and poppy to something with a killer beat. Oikawa can feel the bass reverberating through his bones. He has to get out on that dance floor with Suga and close the distance between their bodies.

 

“Care to dance?” He asks.

 

Suga smiles, this close Oikawa can see the way the outer corners of his eyes crinkle in pleasure. “I’d love to.”

 

Oikawa takes Suga’s hand and leads him to the dancefloor. They’re far from the DJ booth, but the floor is still crowded and the other dancers give Oikawa and Suga little space to move. Oikawa enjoys the unintended consequence as Suga occasionally brushes against him as their bodies find and follow the beat. The songs change, but they remain where they are, dancing and communicating wordlessly through their body language and facial expressions. They move closer and closer until they’re practically grinding again each other.

 

This is nice, better than nice, wonderful even, but Oikawa doesn’t intend to spend the night  just chatting and dancing. He doesn’t want to push Suga too far too fast, but he’s hungry.

 

Suga wraps his arms around Oikawa’s neck, presses his body close so they’re no air between them, and leans up on his tiptoes so his mouth is just beneath Oikawa’s ear. Suga speaks, and the feeling of Suga’s breath puffing over his skin causes a tingle to race down Oikawa’s spine.

 

“It’s really stuffy in here. Want to get some fresh air?”

 

“I’ll follow you.” Anywhere, Oikawa wants to add but restrains himself.

 

This time Suga takes his hand and leads him off the dance floor and, to Oikawa’s surprise, towards the back of the club.

 

“There an alley out back so we don’t have to leave just yet,” Suga explains.

 

They go into a small hallway, through a curtain, and out a hidden exit. The night air cool and crisp after hours in the club. Suga is still pulling him forward, but now second thoughts are bubbling in the back of his mind. He came to Last Set for one reason, and he is close to achieving his ends, but is he really going to do that to Suga? Suga’s back is still turned towards Oikawa, and in the moonlight the pale the exposed nape of Suga’s neck almost glows, alluring and nearly beyond Oikawa’s abilities to resist.

 

“I just remembered that I didn’t finish my drink.” He finds himself saying, shifting his weight and ready to bring Suga back inside. “I’d hate to waste something you bought for me so maybe we should head back inside.”

 

Suga tugs him forward, pinning him up against the wall. Oikawa can only stare in surprise. Suga is shorter than him, and Oikawa knows that he’s stronger than most people, so he he wasn’t expecting Suga to be able to overpower him.

 

“Suga-chan-”

 

They are as close as they had been while dancing, but it feels so much more intimate with the dark alley and muffled sounds from the club around them.

 

“Just stay still.”

 

This time Suga’s mouth isn’t whispering in Oikawa’s ear. Instead, Suga has pulled aside the collar of his Oikawa’s shirt. Goosebumps prinkle along his upper arms. Suga’s lips are touching his skin.

 

Then twin pricks at the crook of his neck. Oikawa gasps at the sharp, sweet feeling of his skin being pierced. Oikawa can’t move at all. Suga’s grasp is firm but gentle and not at all bruising.

 

Then Suga makes a noise and jerks away, retching a little with his hands over his mouth. There was a cool, wet feeling on Oikawa’s neck, and he knew from past experience that there was blood there.

 

“Suga-chan, you’re a vampire?”

 

The retching noise has stopped, but Suga hasn’t turned to face Oikawa. Oikawa goes to him, takes Suga’s hands and pulls them down and away from his face. He doesn’t mitigate his strength because he’s pretty certain that his theory is correct.

 

Suga’s eyes had been a bright brown all night, but are now a deep red. Two fangs peak out from his lips, and there is a smear of blood around his mouth. His nose is wrinkled in disgust.

 

“You also, Oikawa-san?”

 

It’s not a difficult guess. Vampire blood is firmly on the short list of bloods that vampires find distasteful.

 

Oikawa lets his fangs lengthen enough for them to be visible to Suga.

 

“You know this is Aobajousai Clan territory, you know.” He is still holding Suga’s hands so he bends down and kisses the back on one hand, giving it a light nip with his fangs. “I could be convinced to overlook your poaching, though.”

 

Suga lifts his hand up, whacking Oikawa’s face with the unexpected movement. One of Oikawa’s fangs cuts his lip. He puts his hands on his hips and the look on his tells Oikawa that Suga looks less than impressed. Oikawa thinks that his teasing has gone astray and has turned out less than charming.

 

“I’m part of the Karasuno Program. I’ve got clearance to be and hunt here. If you haven’t noticed that someone has been hunting at his club, then you guys need to keep a better watch.”

 

Oikawa rubs his nose. His fangs retracts, and he sends Suga his best wounded look.

 

“A clan member mentioned Last Set so I thought I’d take a look since I was due to hunt anyways.”

 

Suga bats his eyes. “And what did you find?”

 

“It’s been a night, let me tell you. I met this guy who is completely on my level.”

 

“Oh?” Suga leans against the wall.

 

Oikawa nods. “Yup, he’s got great tastes in clothes and is not only cute, but sexy as well. Best of all, he’s a vampire like me, so I don’t need to hold back at all since he can take anything I dish out.”

 

“Can you handle him though?”

 

Suga’s smiling and Oikawa can’t help but respond with a laugh.

 

“I’m sure I can. I’d like to try, at least.”

 

“Hmm.” Suga stands away from the wall and slips his phone of out his back pocket. “What’s your number?”

 

Blurting out his number, Oikawa pulls out his phone as well. He unlocks it and looks at Suga, waiting to receive a number in return. A new message from a new number appears on his screen, bumping down the messages from his clan that had arrived while they were inside. Oikawa opens it eagerly. It’s a link to a class from a local community college, astronomy. He adds the number to his contact list under “Suga-chan❤❤❤”.

 

“Maybe I’ll see you in class?”

 

Oikawa nods vigorously. He’s not going to give up the chance to meet up with Suga on a regular basis.

 

“And maybe you’ll text me about other things too?”

 

“Suga-chan!”

 

Oikawa reaches for the other man, ready to embrace Suga. Suga ducks under Oikawa’s spread arms. Oikawa stands there, limbs hanging berfit in empty air, and he looks back at Suga, bottom lip moving into a pouting position. Suga is looking back at him, a mischievous smile in place. Oikawa is struck by how lucky he is to have picked tonight to visit Last Set and to have met lace-boy.

 

“Come dance with me again.” Suga tells him.

 

Oikawa is already thinking about all the early morning texts they might share and the possibility of a shared astronomy class. He's looking forward to getting to knowing the each other beyond being two pretty faces connecting at the club.

 

"Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> We've spent a lot of time talking about this universe so look forward to more in the future ❤


End file.
